Insatiable
by HuntressTheNekoYoukai
Summary: My first song fic! but of course me having my evil side it's lemony. see ya!


My first songfic! yayz! The song is called "Insatiable" by Darren Hayes. I'm so addicted to this song .; I still wonder how my bf will react since I sent him the lyrics to ir. This is supposed to be one chapter but if you guys review and ask for more I will need names of song, the singer/band of that song, and maybe the idea for the chapter. Anyways Enjoy! Oh and _' ...this is to lyrics...'

* * *

_

Inuyasha had just took Kagome to a romantic dinner (so not like him huh?) and was driving her home in his dark blue Volvo. They reached her house and went up to her door. He leaned in for a good-night kiss but got much more.

_'...When moonlight crawls along the street_

_chasing away the summer heat_

_footsteps outside somewhere below_

_The world revolves I let it go...'_

Kagome quickly unlocked the door and opened it, never ending the kiss. When they both were in the house, she jumped onto Inuyasha, wrapping her legs around his waist. Inuyasha and Kagome had been friends since 7th grade so he knew every detail of her house. Still kissing and holding onto her, he stumbles his way up the steps and to her bedroom door. He opens it and lays her on the bed.

_'...We built our church up on the street_

_we practiced love between these sheets...'_

Wasn't long until they were both naked and under her sheets. Inuyasha was kissing her neck and heading towards her breasts. He suckkled on her breasts, making her moan in all sorts of delight. His hands kept roaming her body until he reached her core (many ppl have used that word so i'm using it too!). He gently puts his for-finger into her making her moan his name loudly. He kept putting his finger in and out of her core faster and faster until she the sweet juices came flowing from her. He took his finger out and licked it quickly. "Sweeter than sugar and honey..." he whispers and goes to her core to drink the rest.

_'...The candy sweetness scent of you_

_it bathes my skin, i'm stained near you_

_And all I have to do is hold you_

_There's racing within my heart_

_And I am barely touching you...'_

When he was finished, Kagome felt out of control and flipped them over. She kisses him with a lot of force and passion and went to kissing his neck. She came to his nipples and teasingly bit them. She went down to his naval and swirled her tongue into it. She heard him groan and let out a small giggle. Then her hands roamed and ran her fingers along his length, making him moan. She looks up to his face to see a few sweat beads, his eyes closed, and his mouth partly open. Her lips reached his tip and she licked it. With one quick motion, she puts all of him into her mouth.

_'...[chorus] Turns the lights down low_

_Take it off Let me show_

_My love for you_

_Insatiable_

_Turn me on, never stop_

_Wanna taste every drop_

_My love for you_

_Insatiable...'_

She moved her head up and down, making his fully erected member go in and out of her mouth. She moans one last time until he realeases himself. She drinks it as fast as she could and stood back up. She licks the little bit of his love juice that escaped her mouth off and kisses him passionately. He tastes the taste of him and their hands roam over each other's body again.

_'...The moonlight plays upon your skin_

_A kiss that lingers takes me in_

_I fall asleep inside of you_

_There are no words there's only truth_

_Breathe in, Breathe out there is no sound_

_we move together up and down_

_we levitate, our bodies soar_

_Our feet don't even touch the floor_

_And nobody knows you like I do_

_'Cause the world may not understand_

_that I grow stronger in your hands...'_

They couldn't take it anymore. Mostly Kagome couldn't. She badly wanted him inside of her, loving her, making sweet love to her. Inuyasha seemed to understand what Kagome was feeling and flips them over once again. He puts his member between her leg and at the edge of her core. he gave a look saying 'are you sure' and Kagome kissed him, letting him know she was ready and knew it was gonna hurt. He thrusts himself inside of her and she moans in both pain and pleasure. He waits until she gets fully adjusted to him inside her.

_'...[chorus 2x]...'_

She wraps her legs around his wasit and began to move upwards, making him go deeper into her. Inuyasha took that as que and began to slowly go in and out of her. Each thrust he hit a sensitive piece if flesh, making Kagome moan louder. Each thrust he also went faster and faster. He hit the flesh really hard and made her moan out his name louder than ever. Her hands were on his back and now her nails were digging into his skin, slightly drawing blood. Inuyasha ignored the pain and kept going.

_'...We never sleep we're always holding_

_kissing for hours, talking making plans_

_I feel like a better man just being in the same room_

_We never sleep there's just so much to do_

_so much to say can't close my eyes when I'm with you_

_Insatiable, the way I'm loving you...'_

Faster and harder. They just control their actions. Every second they were getting closer to their climax. Sweat was covering them and their breathing getting heavier. A little bit of blood ran off Inuyasha's back and onto the bed. Both of them ignored it. He went in and out of her one last time and he released himself again, making both of them moan loudly.

_'...[chorus 2x]...'_

Inuyasha gently and slowly pulls himself out of Kagome and lays beside her. He cuddles her in his arms and whispers in her ears, "i love you, Kagome. So Much. I wouldn't let anything bad happen to you."

"I love you, too, Inuyasha," She whispered back, still trying to catch her breathe. They soon fell into a deep slumer, happy to be with each other the way that they are.

* * *

Wow my first song fic. If you guys are wondering...no he didn't wear a condom. Anyways i hope you guys like the fic. remember if you want me to, i shall make another chapter. but i must get reviews!

Inuyasha: Why the fuck did you make us do that?!

Kagome: You didn't enjoy it?

Inuyasha: (stammers)

Me: Hey i love you and Kagome together and other ppl feel the same way. Hell some have made you do that many fucking times so quit fucking complaining!

Kagome: Man you are just as bad as him with the attitude

Me and Inuyasha: SHUT UP!

Kagome: OSUWARI!

Me and Inuyasha: (BAMMMMMM)

Me: Damn it i forgot i had those on! Anywayz plz review

Inuyasha: (tackles Tina but gets Osuwari'd again)


End file.
